


Quote Prompts for Stucky

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Good times, M/M, Music, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a series of one-liners produced multiple fanfics for Stucky. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Steve. You're a terrible liar."

    When Steve closed the door of their apartment behind him, he found Bucky leaning against the wall across from the door, staring down at his bare feet.

“Uh. Hey, Buck.”

“Steve. We need to talk.” Bucky didn’t look up, and nerves immediately twisted in Steve’s gut.

 “Okay.” This had been coming for a while. Over the past few weeks Steve had noticed Bucky becoming slightly more distant. He talked less, he ate less, he touched less. Those had always been signs that something was bothering Bucky.

Steve leaned back against the door and waited for him to say something.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to tell Steve what was on his mind.

“I don’t think I should stay here anymore.”

“Why?”

“I’m hurting you. I can’t be the man I was before, and I know that’s what you want. I’m hurting you because I can’t give you that.”

 “That’s bullshit, Buck, and you know it.”

“Steve. You’re a terrible liar. I see it every time I look at you. You miss him. He smiled more, laughed more, _loved_ more. I can’t, Steve. I’m broken.”

“Bucky, please. You’re not _broken_. You’re getting better every day, and I’m not the only one who sees that. Nat sees it, Sam sees it. You’ve gotta believe me, Buck.”

This wasn’t the first time Bucky had voiced this insecurity, and once Steve knew the reason as to why he was so upset, he knew how he could help.

    Steve crossed the room and put his hands on either side of Bucky’s face, lifting it so that Bucky finally looked up at him.

“Sure, okay. You’re not the same. I can’t expect that of you and I _don’t._ Not after what you’ve been through. But that’s no excuse for you to walk away. I can’t live without you and you _know_ that.”

“But I _hurt you_. I can’t watch myself tear you apart like this anymore.” Bucky argued, trying to look away. Steve followed his eyes with his own, in an almost comical swivel of his head.

“Bucky. Listen. I lost you once, alright? I will _never_ lose you again. I don’t care if you don’t have the energy to laugh or smile as much as you used to. That’s _not_ why I loved you then and it’s _not_ why I love you now. Okay?”

Bucky swallowed, but nodded, giving in to Steve’s words. “Okay.”

    Steve pulled him into a tight hug, which Bucky returned after tucking his face in Steve’s neck.

They were going to be okay. 


	2. "Oh my god, Steve. You're in love."

    Steve was tired of watching Bucky dance with anyone who wasn’t him. Steve didn’t have the slightest clue how to dance—and Bucky _knew_ that—but none the less his friend would drag him out every Friday night claiming that he’d found the right partner for Steve to learn with. Little did Bucky know, Steve already had the perfect partner in mind.

    Those nights where Steve would sit and chat with whatever girl Bucky had stuck him with were some of the most tedious nights of his life. Occasionally, there would be a girl who Steve could really hold a conversation with. Those girls held nothing against him for not being able to dance, and Steve appreciated them most. But, more often than not, he would be stuck with some girl who’d been promised a dance and was _itching_ to be out on the dance floor. Steve honestly couldn’t tell if Bucky was messing with him when he ended up with those girls or if it was an honest mistake that his best friend forgot to mention that Steve was a terrible dancer.

    One Friday night they were walking home from a particularly _awful_ evening when Bucky started complaining to Steve.

“I just don’t get it, Steve. Why don’t you just get up and dance for once?” He asked as they walked alongside each other in the cool March air.

“I’ve told you, Bucky.” Steve sighed, “I’m a horrible dancer and I don’t want to embarrass myself in public.”

    It was an exhausted excuse, but Steve had never used nor bothered to come up with another one. Usually, Bucky accepted that response—because it was true—and moved on. Tonight, however, he argued.

    “Come on, Steve. I know that’s not the only reason.” He said as soon as their apartment door was closed behind them. Steve huffed in annoyance but didn’t answer; he’d assumed Bucky had dropped the conversation ten minutes ago.

    Steve headed into his room of the apartment to get changed into pajamas, but Bucky followed him. For whatever reason, he wasn’t going to let this go. That irked Steve to no end.

“Go away, Buck. I’m changing.” Steve snapped, turning to push Bucky out of his room so that he could close the door. Bucky didn’t budge, and Steve quickly gave up, crossing his arms over his chest instead.

“Nah, come on. Just tell me what bugs you so much about going out with the girls.”

“The girls.” Steve replied dryly, to which Bucky rolled his eyes. It frustrated Steve how easily Bucky brushed that off, but he knew that Bucky had no reason to think Steve meant it. There hadn’t been a single day Steve had complained about his ‘dates’ aloud.

    When Steve only continued to glare at him, Bucky started catching on.

“Wait, you meant that didn’t you?” He asked. Steve neither agreed nor denied his statement. Instead, he continued glaring in hopes that Bucky would get out of his room. It didn’t work.

“Why do they bother you?” Bucky asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Steve panicked a little as he thought of what to say, but it didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to find a reason.

“Most of them only want to dance. But I’ve told you about a million times that I can’t, and so I have to let them all down. And then they just sit there watching the floor while I’m trying to talk to them, but I can’t because they won’t pay me any attention. It’s not fair to them or me and it drives me crazy!”

    Steve had gotten so worked up while letting off steam that Bucky looked even more concerned than before. He reached out reflexively and put his hands on Steve’s shoulders to steady him. The sudden proximity made Steve’s face slightly redder and his breathing slightly shallower, but since those two things had already started happening from nearly yelling at Bucky, his friend was none the wiser.

    “Why didn’t you say anything before?” Bucky asked, guilt seeping into his tone. Steve almost felt bad for making Bucky feel that way, but he didn’t let it show.

“Because, you we’re having so much fun, and I didn’t want to ruin that.” Steve answered simply, because that was the truth. He loved the way Bucky’s face lit up with joy while he danced. Steve only wished he could be the one to cause that expression.

“Oh my God, Steve.” Bucky exclaimed, and then Steve found himself being pulled in for a hug.

“You absolute punk, you should’ve just said something.” Bucky continued chastising, but Steve ended up giggling at his reaction, the flush from earlier leaving his cheeks. Honestly, he’d expected Bucky to be angry if not the least bit miffed. This…tenderness was not a reaction he could’ve guessed at.

“Bucky…” Steve began, but he just trailed off as Bucky gently separated them. There was a teasing glint in his friend’s steel gray eyes that made Steve’s stomach flutter with butterflies, and he lost whatever he’d planned to say.

    Bucky held Steve at arm’s length for a moment, then began swaying the two of them side to side, which immediately made Steve suspicious.

“Bucky, what’re you doing?”

“What if I teach you how to dance? I mean, if you won’t let the girls teach you, what if I did?”

It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes, and he tried not to let Bucky move his body too much in an effort to resist. Bucky gave up then, his arms slipping off and hanging at his sides.

“I don’t want to learn how to dance, Buck.”

“You don’t have to dance with girls.” Bucky argued, already in tune with Steve’s thought process, “Just with me.”

    He’d meant it innocently, but…if only Bucky knew what those words did to Steve.

~

    That next Friday, Bucky didn’t drag Steve out to any dance clubs. In fact, Bucky himself didn’t go to any. Instead, he sat on his end of their couch while Steve sat on the other, each reading a book. This was what they usually did in the evening, except it was Friday, and Bucky hadn’t not gone out dancing since…well, it had been years. Even when Steve was sick he would insist that Bucky go out and have fun, and eventually Bucky would give in and go.

    The night had barely set in when Steve couldn’t help himself but ask why Bucky hadn’t gone out.

    Bucky just shrugged and kept reading, as if it weren’t a big deal that he’d skipped out on his ritual. Steve wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

“Seriously, Buck. Why aren’t we out? You haven’t missed a Friday in years.”

“I just thought it was time for a change.” Bucky answered, but Steve still didn’t buy it.

“You did this because I complained last week.” Steve stated, and Bucky finally put down his book to look over at Steve, whose eyes were already on him.

“Yeah. So?”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know. But I wanted to.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Stevie.” Bucky gave him a sweet smile, which Steve could help but return. They both went back to their books, but a few minutes later, Steve had an idea that he couldn’t resist sharing.

“What if we danced? That way we could get some dancing in before the night’s out.” He suggested, to which Bucky immediately brightened.

“That sounds like fun.” He responded, and he and Steve simultaneously stood from the couch. Steve went over to the kitchen counter and turned on their tiny radio to a local station before joining Bucky in the center of their living room. Fred Astaire’s voice filled the room with _The Way You Look Tonight_ , and Steve felt slightly awkward at the first song being a love song as he approached Bucky. But his friend didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

    Bucky reached out for him and guided Steve so that they were holding each other the way couples did when they danced. Steve had his arms up and clasped around Bucky’s neck while Bucky had his wrapped around Steve’s waist. Then, Bucky started swaying to the music while Steve let his body be pushed in whatever direction Bucky wanted it to.

    Steve only stepped on his friend’s feet five times in the first song, which he deemed impressive. Bucky laughed when he told him so.

“You can do better than that, Stevie. Try looking up at me, for starters.”

Steve did so, but immediately shied away when he realized that Bucky’s face was maybe an inch or two away. His heart beat sped up to where he was sure Bucky could hear it. To his relief Bucky didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary and began moving to the next song. He smiled down at Steve when he tripped.

“You’ll get it. You’re already doing better than I expected.” He reassured, which made Steve laugh and relax a little. He hadn’t realized that he’d tensed up until then.

    They spent an hour dancing with one another, dressed in pajamas and socks, and if anyone saw them Steve was convinced they would’ve looked at the pair like they were the most ridiculous people.

    Eventually Steve was out of breath and requested a break. He sat on the couch while Bucky fetched them both a glass of water before returning to sit next him.

“See? You weren’t that bad. A little more practice and you could be spinning some girl around in a week’s time.” Bucky teased, and the tone of his voice clued Steve in that he was only kidding.

Steve went along with it and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Buck. And how many toes did you lose tonight?”

That had them both laughing. Then, Bucky turned to him so that his back was against the arm of the couch and his feet were tickling Steve’s side. His face became thoughtful, and after a few minutes Steve was about to ask him what he was thinking about when Bucky beat him to it by asking him a question.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“You trust me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.”

Bucky took a deep breath, as if he were steadying himself. That made Steve nervous. What could be making his best friend—James Barnes of all people—self-conscious enough that he’d have to brace himself before asking a question?

“Well…and stop me if I’m wrong, but could you tell me why you really don’t like those girls? Cause I’ve seen you get along with some of them real well, but you never talk about going back out on a second date with any of them. And I just wondered why.”

    Steve froze, staring at Bucky, slightly mortified. So. Bucky _had_ noticed. Steve had thought he feigned interest in girls fairly well, especially the few who were actually interested in _him._ This was just another moment where Steve realized that Bucky knew him _too_ well.

    Steve tried to form an answer, something that wasn’t anywhere near the truth, but he couldn’t think of anything that would truly put Bucky’s mind at ease enough that he’d accept it and move on. So, Steve considered telling him the truth. Vaguely, of course, but still the truth. There could really only be two possible outcomes. The first being that Bucky would kick him out of their apartment and try to get him arrested. That was the least likely reaction, though. The second and far more likely, would be that Bucky would simply accept Steve for who he was and move on as if nothing had changed. Because really, nothing _would_ change so long as Bucky never learned that it was _him_ Steve was hooked on.

    He decided to risk it.

“There were a few girls I thought about asking to go out again.” Steve started with that, because it wasn’t a lie. There had certainly been one or two whom he’d truly liked.

“But…” It was Steve’s turn to take a deep breath before continuing, “There's…a guy.” He admitted, not looking at Bucky as the words fell heavily from his mouth. For a moment, the room felt just as heavy as they both unconsciously held their breath, each waiting for something out of the other. When Steve didn’t say anything else, Bucky sighed and nodded as if he’d expected nothing else. Which, to his credit, he probably hadn’t.

    Steve was still tensed up, waiting for Bucky’s reaction. His eyes lifted from the floor to Bucky’s own eyes when his friend finally spoke.

“Tell me about him. You don’t have to tell me who he is,” Bucky added quickly, “but just…what’s he like?”

    Steve looked back at the floor then, feeling himself blush as he tried to think about how he could describe his best friend without him figuring out who he was talking about. Thankfully, Bucky didn’t rush him.

    “Well, he’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever known. He’s uh…friendly, and funny.” Steve paused, looking for more ways to describe Bucky as vaguely as possible.

“And he’s beautiful. His smile always makes my day. When I see him, of course.” Steve tacked on at the end to make it seem like he didn’t see this man every day of his life.

Unfortunately, Bucky was on to his game. “You’re being so vague, Steve!” He whined, enticing Steve to tell him more.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just afraid that you might know him.” Steve gave Bucky the most apologetic glance he could muster, trying not to give in to his friend’s manipulation.

“I doubt it, considering I didn’t even know you were _dating_ someone.” Bucky said as if he were offended that Steve hadn’t told him earlier.

“Oh, we’re not dating. He doesn’t even know I like him.” Steve countered, glad that he could at least tell some of the detailed truth to Bucky. It made him feel more honest, and if there was one thing Steve preferred to be, it was honest.

“Aw, Stevie. I’m sorry.” Bucky sounded genuinely disappointed for Steve, which made him smile and blush at the attention.

“It’s fine.” He mumbled, but Bucky couldn’t settle for that.

“Tell me more.” Bucky requested. Steve thought a bit more, this time looking at Bucky while he tried to come up with additional descriptive words.

“Well, like I said, he’s beautiful. He’s got a gorgeous set of eyes that I’ve been dying to draw. He’s funny, and he’s always got great jokes to share with me. And he gets the most endearing crinkles next to his eyes when he laughs that bring out their colour even more.”

    By the time he’d finished adding those few descriptions, Steve was watching Bucky listen to him. His friend’s curiosity was written all over his face, and he was staring back at Steve as if he’d stolen the moon and given it to him as a birthday present. Steve found how open Bucky’s expressions were for him to be flattering. It showed how much he trusted Steve.

    For a second, neither of them realized that Steve had fallen silent; the only sound in the room was music from the radio. But as soon as he realized Steve had stopped talking, Bucky got the sappiest, most proud grin on his face and gasped out,

“ _Oh my God_ , Steve. You’re in _love_.”      

    Steve’s heart definitely skipped a beat at that. How the _hell_ could Bucky possibly have guessed that?

    He didn’t have to wait long for that question to be answered.

“I see it in your eyes. You had this look in them when you were talking about him, and you looked completely relaxed and your smile was all dopey.”

    There was no hiding how scarlet Steve’s face became at that. Jeeze, Bucky could also read _him_ like an open book. It was ridiculous, and suddenly Steve felt overexposed. Even though Bucky had accepted him and was even interested in hearing about this stranger he cared about, Steve found himself wanting to hide in his room and never come out. In fact, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he stood to run into his room. But Bucky was too fast for him, and before Steve could get more than two steps Bucky had clamped a hand around his wrist and was pulling him back.

“Wait, Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We can talk about something else. Just stay, okay?” He rushed out, preventing Steve from interrupting him. Steve struggled against him, though, and so Bucky released him, clearly not wanting to push Steve any further.

    But Steve didn’t leave the room. He just stood, frozen and staring at the floor. He was trying to figure out what to say. A part of him was dying to tell Bucky that the man he was in love with was him. But the other part of him knew that that was a horrible idea. Bucky liked women. That was that, and Steve didn’t want to ruin their friendship by admitting that he’d done something he wasn’t allowed to do and fall in love with his best friend instead of some girl like he should have.

    He felt trapped, and he had no idea what to decide.

    In the end, he didn’t have to. Bucky decided for him.

    While Steve had been frozen in place due to his internal debate, Bucky had sat back down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and stared at the floor with his face deep in thought until he’d realized something with a sharp intake of air.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” He whispered, so quietly that Steve nearly missed it. He swallowed thickly before turning to Bucky, meeting his eyes, and nodding slowly so that there would be no mistaking his answer. Bucky _groaned_ , his eyes sliding closed as he sank into the couch.

    Steve didn’t know what to make of that, but he assumed the worst and began apologizing profusely. Steve’s breath shook as he spoke, and he begged himself not to cry.

  _Not in front of Bucky._ He thought, even though Bucky had seen him cry plenty before.

“Bucky, I’m so sorry, I never meant-.” Was as far as he got before Bucky literally _bounded_ off of the couch and pulled Steve into one of the tightest hug’s he’d ever experienced. Steve put his arms around Bucky on impulse, completely thrown at Bucky’s reaction for yet another time that night.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Bucky growled at him, his breath hot on Steve’s ear since his face was pressed against Steve’s. He released the pressure of his hug, but still held Steve close.

“But-.” Steve began to protest, only to be cut off again.

“Steve, don’t you _dare_. You’re _not allowed_ to be sorry for being in love with me, okay? Not when I love you, too.”

    That had Steve frozen up again.

“Y-you w-what?” He stuttered out, shocked. He felt Bucky shrug against him.

“How can I not love you, Steve? You’re the most important person in my life.”

    There was a pause, and then Steve started shaking. The tears he had fought off earlier pushed their way past his defenses and slipped down his cheeks, startling Bucky. He leaned back to find Steve crying, and his face went from confused to worried in an instant.

“Stevie, don’t cry.” Bucky cooed, pulling Steve back into another hug. This time Steve laid his cheek against Bucky’s chest, and Bucky settled for resting his head on top of Steve’s.

“I’m sorry.” Steve choked out, “I can’t help it.”

“I know.” Bucky chuckled half-heartedly. His own eyes were tearing up, and Steve felt one drop into his hair.

    The moment felt beautiful to Steve. Here he was, having learned how to dance with the only partner he’d ever wanted, only to have found out that the love of his life loved him back.

    More tears of happiness slipped out as he realized how lucky he was that Bucky loved him, too.

“I love you, Buck.” Steve whispered, giving his best friend a tight squeeze. He needed to say it again, because it was finally real.

“Love you more.” Bucky teased, getting Steve to laugh quietly.

“Sure thing.”

    A few more minutes of them simply holding each other passed before Bucky told Steve he had a brilliant idea to share with him. When Steve gave him the go ahead, Bucky pulled him toward to center of the room and immediately began dancing to the song that was currently playing on their radio.

“What if this is what we do on Friday nights instead?” He asked, and Steve couldn’t help but grin ear to ear at the idea.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Then, it’s a date.” Bucky said, winking down at Steve who blushed _again_. To himself, he wondered how many times his face could turn red in one night before he passed out from the rushing blood.

    Apparently, there was no limit.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos or if there's any weirdness let me know. I finished this at 1am and despite rereading it twice I probably missed something. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! <3


	3. "Buck. You came back."

    Bucky had been gone far too long for Steve’s personal comfort. Generally after fights (which thankfully weren’t often) Bucky would go out around town for a few hours before returning home.

    This time it had been over twenty-four hours.

     They hadn’t even been fighting over something important. Bucky simply refused to put away the silverware from the clean dishwasher. He didn’t give a reason for it; he just refused. Steve hadn’t let it go, and then they’d ended up arguing which escalated into Steve yelling at his best friend for not pulling his weight around the house when it came to cleanliness.

    Bucky had stormed out, and by now Steve was regretting saying anything. He’d called Bucky’s sister, Becca, but she hadn’t heard nor seen him. That only made Steve more nervous. Bucky had left his cellphone on the dining room table, which Steve had discovered the first time he tried to call him.

    Steve had spent the day in the living room, sprawled out on the couch with their cat and absent mindedly watching television. He checked his own cellphone every commercial break, but he never received any messages or calls that involved the whereabouts of his boyfriend.

    By six o’clock that evening, exactly twenty-five hours after Bucky left, Steve considered calling the police.

    At six fifteen he had his phone in his hand, prepared to start dialing, when the sound of the front door being unlocked and opened made him drop his phone as if it were on fire and rush out of the living room to the hall.

    Bucky was there, taking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket. He looked at Steve, a bit alarmed at how quickly Steve had shown up.

“Buck. You came back.” He said breathlessly, and Bucky just shrugged.

“’Course, punk. I love ya too much t’ stay away forever over a little spat over silverware. Which, by the way, I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re probably right and I need to help out more.”

    Steve couldn’t care less, but nonetheless, he said thank you before pulling Bucky in for a tight hug.

-end-


End file.
